Hitherto, a scroll compressor has been known in which a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll each having a scroll wrap are engaged with each other so as to form compression chambers in cooperation with each other (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In this scroll compressor, injection ports are formed in a baseplate of the fixed scroll. By causing liquid refrigerant to flow through the injection ports into compression chambers at an intermediate pressure, the gas temperature in the compression chambers is lowered, the temperature of refrigerant discharged from the compression chambers (hereinafter referred to as discharge temperature) is reduced, and efficiency is increased.